


Sweet Child of Mine (Johnny Silverhand/Reader)

by X_WingCaptainToru25



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WingCaptainToru25/pseuds/X_WingCaptainToru25
Summary: So this is more of a self indulgent fic of Johnny getting a new body and V living. I refuse to believe they both didn’t get a happy ending.Johnny Silverhand leaves NC and decides to live in Oregon, one of the last places that’s not a complete wasteland of trash, pollution, and corpo shit and he meets our reader who gives him a second chance at life.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Reader, Johnny Silverhand/You
Kudos: 14





	Sweet Child of Mine (Johnny Silverhand/Reader)

Johnny Silverhand was finally free from the Relic as well as V’s head. Both of them made it out alive from the shit show that was the last few months. Thanks to their combined efforts, Johnny got the last laugh of taking down Arasaka and V finally got to be a Night City legend. Johnny decided it was time for him to leave NC and live a more quiet life since his main objective was finished. He promised to send V a postcard from wherever he would end up. With one duffel bag of clothes and another bag full of cash, he got a one way bus ticket to Oregon.

He settled somewhere in a wooded area and it was quiet. He’d only ever go into town for food and booze and maybe the occasional pussy but that was just about it. When he came into town for some pie at a local diner, he saw her. A wandering woman who just blew into town from god knows where. Damn she was so beautiful but he didn’t say nothing since he thought she would be gone by morning. She looked at him from the newspaper she was reading and gave him a smile that could have killed him. That smile set off a chain reaction that leads up to now.

Y/N and Johnny were happy in Johnny’s house in the woods. She’d work in town and then come home to her man playing guitar on the porch. That was the life and they both loved it. One night, she came home with something on her mind and Johnny could tell.

“What’s up sweetheart?” He put his guitar down and walked inside with her.

“Oh uh nothing major baby...” She tried to brush it off.

“No c’mon I can tell when something’s eating at you.” He pushed gently.

“Well, you remember Suzy and Ricky?” She looked at him.

“Oh yeah your coworker Suzy and her output. What about them?”

“Suzy’s pregnant and she’s like over the moon about it and Ricky is happy to.” She smiled a bit.

“But what’s bugging you about it?” Johnny raised his brow.

“I was thinking...what if we had a baby?” She blushed.

“I never thought about much sweetheart.” He chuckled. “But we can talk about it.”

“You’re not mad?” She was more than shocked.

“Why would I be mad?” He chuckled and kissed her head. “It’s just I lived a rocker life for so long I never gave family life much thought until you.” He admitted.

“I want a baby with you.” She blushed even more. “I want a little me and you running around.” 

“Making a baby is only half the fun.” He winked. “I’ll give you a baby sweetheart.” 

Tracking your ovulation period wasn’t hard and keeping Johnny off of you was the more difficult part. He was determined to get something to stick. He even thought about making V his kid’s godparent. V would obviously fall over in shock if they hear Johnny is gonna be a dad. It wasn’t long before you were feeling off and you called in sick from work. 

“Should I get you something baby? Your mint tea? Or maybe a pregnancy test?” Johnny soothed your back as you were puking into the toilet for the millionth time.

“Yes to both of those babe.” You sighed and stood up carefully to wash your mouth out. 

He got the kettle going and got you the pregnancy test. “Here baby. I’ll be outside.”

“Don’t go too far ok?” You were scared obviously.

“Don’t worry baby it’ll be ok.” He assured you.

You took the test and waited the few minutes since it was one of those rapid tests. When your alarm went off you checked the test and your heart did a flip. 

Johnny heard the alarm. “What is it, Y/N? Don’t leave me in suspense!” He was eager to know.

You came out with the test and showed him. “Look Johnny.”

He read it and it was positive. “You’re pregnant!!” He picked you up in a tight hug. “Oh baby yes!! We’re gonna be parents!” He was so happy and he couldn’t contain the tears.

“I’m so happy.” You were crying out of happiness that your wish came true.

Johnny couldn’t wait to call V later. They were gonna get kick out of this happy news.


End file.
